Moshi Monsters Wiki:Request for Chat Moderator/Mariojoe11
}} Hi all :) I would like to be a Chat Mod, as Chat has been getting out of hands recently and it needs someone to look out for any trouble, I would be suitable as I am literally glued to Chat. I would like to put some other reasons as to why I would be suitable below. * I take into consideration the thoughts of other users and how they might feel so I try my best to talk to them and new users to make them feel better and welcome. * I try my best to help anyone. This includes Moshi questions, Solving arguments (I have solved a few) and pretty much anything If I can! Thanks for reading, and please vote for whatever you think is the best choice! Thanks all :) Mariojoe11 | Talk | | Support *Ross is right about the request rate being sort of cocoloco at the moment. My lack of time being around might make my support less legit, but I can say Mariojoe11 has been with me since day one. He (and Toast) made me feel welcome and that was very important to me. He was open to talk to when I ran into a problem. I thus don't support him for being a friend; he became a friend due to these social skills. And we need those for a chat moderator. Chat specific, he was the first to blog about an alternative when chat was down. Regardless of result, that shows determination. I feel like the social aspect is (conviently) forgotten a lot. We are here together on a fan project, not some lust-for-power battle. We are here for each other, as fans, regardless of position. We are here because we like Moshi Monsters. Mariojoe11 is one of the few users I can say with certainty to be in tune with these euphoric ideals. Also, his limbo skills are a plus. [[User:PepperSupreme|'GrannyP']] ▪''' [[User_talk:PepperSupreme|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 17:45, February 23, 2014 (UTC) *Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Oops, sorry for the spam! Pepper thank you for your inspiring words of wisdom. I now support Mario for the exact same reasons as you, Pepper! Despite having quite a few Requests for Chat Moderation at the moment, yours sticks out towards me (and hopefully everyone else at the moment) because of your determination, I am sure you will cope with the tools and not just want them for powers, as Pepper said above! Mario is friendly, and I do agree with Pepper when she says that "I thus don't support him for being a friend" - mostly all Request for rights have something to do with friendships etc. - nothing to do with it! Joe shows he is dedicated towards chat as well as the wiki, and he deserves to be a Chat Moderator! The only downside is I think he could be slightly more mature, but this is just a small issue! Good luck towards getting the tools! :) [[User:REALROSS|'Ross]] ▪''' [[User_talk:REALROSS|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 19:11, February 23, 2014 (UTC) *I would as he is a very nice user and yeah some other stuff (to much to type :\. (Won't let me write my username without putting my whole profile on this page). From Chatty. * Joe would make the best CM because he has all the great aspects a good CM should have :D -- MoshiDriven | Talk | Blog | 16:21, March 5, 2014 (UTC) *I cannot think of any reason whatsoever I can oppose by. I agree with all that is said above, and can personally vouch for many more of those things. Joe is always well-behaved in chat, and tries to sort out arguments; we need those kinds of users for Chat Moderator. Support all the way! .Toast With The Most | Talk | Blog Posts . 20:20, February 24, 2014 (UTC) *I definitely support Joe, I have no doubt that this request will be accepted within a week or two! He so deserves to be a Chat Moderator because he is easily on chat for 6-12hrs per day. He is mature (most of the time) and he definitely wouldn't abuse powers if he was granted with them. Good luck Joe!! Le Luke - User Page - Talk - Blog Oppose * Comments *I'm glad to see other people are requesting for Chat Moderator rights. [[User:OFFICIALHARRY|'OFFICIALHARRY]] |''' *Approved, congrats :) Category:Inactive Requests for Rights